Surpresas
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Ao chegar mais cedo em casa, Harry flagra Draco numa situação delicada e surpreendente. HPDM. Slash.


**Título:** Surpresas

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Paula Lírio. Obrigada, ranei!

**Classificação:** PG-13, slash, yaoi.

**Pares:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas me divirto com eles!

**Resumo:** Ao chegar mais cedo em casa, Harry flagra Draco numa situação delicada e surpreendente.

* * *

**Surpresas**

Harry aparatou próximo de sua casa e se dirigiu para lá. Verificou se o buquê que havia comprado em uma floricultura do Beco Diagonal permanecia intacto. Sorriu satisfeito. Estava muito feliz por ter conseguido chegar mais cedo. Tinha muitos planos de como passar as próximas horas com o namorado.

Draco certamente estaria deitado no sofá lendo ou ouvindo música. Se Harry desse sorte, talvez até conseguisse surpreendê-lo em seu mais novo vício: assistir desenhos animados trouxas. O sorriso aumentou.

Ao entrar em casa, a primeira coisa que notou foi o silêncio. Silencioso demais. Automaticamente, sacou a varinha. Havia roupas jogadas pelo chão. Harry franziu a testa. Draco era muito organizado e nunca deixava seus pertencentes espalhados daquele jeito.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para lá. Harry conseguiu identificar sons de gemidos, a voz de seu namorado e uma outra que ele não reconheceu.

Parou à porta da cozinha, numa mão empunhando a varinha e na outra, o ramalhete de flores, surpreso com a visão que tinha ante dele. Uma visão que jamais iria esquecer.

Naquele momento, Draco pareceu se dar conta de sua presença e ficou ainda mais constrangido.

Harry reagiu da única forma que poderia numa circunstância daquelas: com um movimento da varinha e um feitiço não verbal, convocou a máquina fotográfica e tirou uma foto. Em seguida, tentou conter as risadas, mas não conseguiu.

Draco estava caído no chão, tendo sobre ele vários utensílios domésticos e muita, mas muita farinha mesmo. Além disso, a mesa estava virada e havia ovos quebrados pelo chão. No ar, pairava uma nuvem branca e marrom – certamente, chocolate. Em um canto, um elfo doméstico batia a cabeça incessantemente contra a parede e não parava de guinchar algo como '_Mau. Mau_.'

Harry parou de rir ao notar o olhar entre furioso e magoado do namorado. Deixou as flores sobre um aparador e com alguns feitiços, colocou quase tudo em ordem. Aproximou-se para ajudar Draco a se levantar, mas esse recusou sua mão, colocando-se de pé sozinho. O loiro o encarou de modo arrogante e orgulhoso e Harry conteve a muito custo a nova crise de riso quando, ao jogar os cabelos para trás, Draco começou a tossir pela chuva de farinha e chocolate que caiu dele.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Draco saiu pisando duro. Harry virou-se para o elfo e ordenou (pedir não surtiria efeito algum agora):

- Arrume tudo, pare de se castigar e termine de fazer o que Draco começou.

O elfo parou de bater a cabeça contra a parede, assumindo uma pose submissa.

- Sim, Mestre.

Em seguida, Harry apanhou as flores e foi caminhando calmamente em direção ao quarto. Ele entrou e, novamente, ficou estarrecido com a cena que viu: Draco estava sentado na cama, com a cabeça abaixada entre as mãos, exibindo um ar totalmente derrotado.

Harry deixou as flores sobre uma mesinha, aproximando-se com cuidado e o tocou nos ombros do namorado.

– Draco.

Harry viu o ex-Slytherin, seu ex-inimigo e atual namorado, o encarar com os olhos cinzas tão cheios de carência, fragilidade e tristeza que sentiu um aperto no peito. Envolvendo-o em seus braços, perguntando:

- O que houve, meu loiro? O que aconteceu para te deixar assim?

Draco enterrou o rosto em seu peito e com uma voz abafada, respondeu:

- Eu não faço nada direito. Eu sou um inútil, um merda. Sinceramente, não entendo o que você vê em mim.

Aquela declaração pegou Harry completamente desprevenido. Draco havia mudado muito desde os tempos de Hogwarts. O período, depois do sexto ano, que havia passado com os Comensais da Morte o marcaram profundamente. Ainda mantinha o ar orgulhoso, elegante e um pouco arrogante, mas isso era intrínseco dele, dava até um certo charme. Mas, depois de um tempo onde ele esteve imerso em tristeza e desespero, Draco, finalmente, conseguia rir, ser mais relaxado, humano. Além disso, Harry o considerava muito inteligente, bonito, interessante, engraçado – mesmo quando estava mal humorado.

E foi exatamente o que disse a ele e muito mais. Harry não suportava ver o namorado tão triste, ele não merecia passar por aquilo novamente. Depois de um tempo, quando notou que ele estava mais tranqüilo, Harry brincou, ainda afagando as costas do outro:

- Agora, pode me explicar o que desencadeou essa crise de identidade? Não posso acreditar que seja apenas por um pouco de farinha e chocolate.

Draco se afastou e o encarou com os olhos já reassumindo aquele ar superior que Harry adorava, antes de responder:

- Em primeiro lugar, não tive 'crise de identidade' alguma. Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza. Tudo por causa daquela bruxa maldita.

Foi à vez de Harry se afastar e encarar o namorado. Já sentia a raiva crescendo dentro dele.

– Que bruxa? O que aconteceu?

Draco devia ter notado a disposição violenta do moreno, pois tentou disfarçar.

– Oh, não foi nada importante. Esquece. Já passou.

Harry se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Ao diabo que vou esquecer. Quero saber, agora, o que aconteceu.

Em poucas palavras, Draco contou que, quando foi comprar alguns ingredientes para o jantar, uma senhora havia o abordado e começado a falar horrores com ele. Que até tentou evitar o confronto, mas foi impossível. Parecendo envergonhado, repetiu algumas das acusações que recebeu: de ser um Comensal da Morte apenas interessado no dinheiro e proteção de Harry, um traidor volúvel que provavelmente dormia com metade do mundo bruxo pelas costas do namorado, um bruxo fracassado que nem ao menos conseguia tirar o nome da família da lama em que estava.

Harry estava furioso e seria capaz de matar a pessoa que causou aquele sofrimento desnecessário em Draco. Sentiu novo aperto no peito, ao notar os olhos marejados do loiro e a expressão que não escondia o quanto ele se sentia humilhado. Harry o abraçou, murmurando:

- E o que você fez para calar a boca da megera?

Draco retribuiu o abraço.

– Nada. Só faltava mesmo a acusação de '_atacar uma pobre velhinha indefesa de 80 anos_' na lista dela. Apesar da vontade insana que eu estava, achei que não precisávamos de mais esse problema.

Harry riu e beijou Draco longamente, desejando espantar aquelas lembranças para longe dele.

- Fez bem. – Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de mudar de assunto. - Mas até agora não me disse o que estava fazendo na cozinha soterrado debaixo daquele monte de farinha e chocolate. E porque suas roupas estavam espalhadas pela sala.

Draco se remexeu incomodado, mas acabou confessando.

– A velha me azarou quando eu estava saindo. Encheu meu casaco com uma coisa gosmenta. Quando cheguei, estava com tanta raiva e o elfo parecia estar destruindo a cozinha, acabei esquecendo na sala mesmo. – Draco se ajeitou nos braços do namorado. – E quanto a farinha, bem, eu estava tentando fazer o jantar. Quando vi que não conseguiria, tentei, ao menos, fazer uma torta para você.

Harry ergueu o queixo de Draco, encarando os olhos cinzas e limpando uma mancha que o outro ainda tinha na bochecha. Harry sabia que o namorado não gostava de sentimentalismo e, como o gesto dele o comoveu demais, deu um riso divertido, procurando brincar.

– E eu posso saber o que fiz para merecer ser envenenado desse jeito?

Com isso, Harry desencadeou uma troca de _gentilezas_ entre os dois que o obrigou a colocar Draco sobre os ombros e levá-lo para o banheiro, onde passou muito tempo cuidando para que não ficasse nenhum rastro da farinha no corpo dele.

---------- x ----------

Horas mais tarde, Harry estava deitado acariciando os cabelos de Draco que estava em seus braços, quando se lembrou de algo.

– Amor, onde arrumou aquele elfo desastrado?

Draco começou a rir.

– Eu tive a _brilhante_ idéia de alugar um com o F.A.L.E. Devia saber que não seria um elfo normal.

Draco interrompeu o silêncio que estavam ao notar as flores ao lado da porta.

– Lírios brancos?

Harry, que havia esquecido completamente do buquê, murmurou um _Accio_ e as entregou ao namorado. – Para você. Tinha planejado passar algumas horas românticas com você para comemorarmos nosso aniversário de namoro.

Harry observou a forma como Draco aspirou o perfume das flores, de olhos fechados, acariciou com delicadeza as pétalas, antes de pegar o cartãozinho. Nele, estava simplesmente escrito:

'_Obrigado por estes 4 maravilhosos anos que esteve comigo!'_

Draco colocou o ramalhete sobre a cama, exibiu um de seus sorrisos deslumbrantes, antes de responder.

– De nada.

Harry sorriu em retribuição e continuou, como quem não quer nada.

– Então, quatro anos. Nossa, parece que foi ontem que você veio morar comigo.

Draco apenas assentiu, em silêncio.

– Foi muito difícil? – Harry continuou.

Draco pareceu pensativo antes de dizer.

– Tirando seu problema de organização e sua mania de querer me irritar, até que não foi tão ruim.

- Mesmo com a invasão semanal que meus amigos fazem?

Dessa vez, Draco se ergueu e o encarou sério.

– Mesmo. Harry, se você está cansado e quer me dar o fora, te digo que escolheu uma forma horrível de fazer isso.

Harry também se ergueu e olhou diretamente nos olhos do namorado.

– Ei, é claro que não é isso. Justamente ao contrário. Eu só queria me assegurar primeiro. -Esticando a mão, o moreno pegou o arranjo de flores e retirou, do laço que o prendia, um anel prateado. Com sua expressão mais compenetrada, Harry segurou a mão de Darco, antes de dizer: - Casa comigo?

Harry viu a sucessão de sentimentos que passaram pelo rosto do outro: felicidade, amor, mas também viu tristeza, dúvida, medo. Antes que os erros do passado, impedissem Draco de agir, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e disse, suavemente.

– Eu te amo, Dray. Não saberia mais viver sem você.

Draco sorriu e esticou o dedo, para que recebesse o anel, antes de dizer.

– Eu também te amo, Harry.

Draco raramente falava que o amava e suas palavras emocionaram muito a Harry que o beijou, tentando transmitir tudo que sentia naquele momento, com o beijo.

Quando se afastaram, voltaram a deitar lado a lado. Cada um exibindo um sorriso. Harry se aconchegou mais ao namorado, pensando. '_Nós seremos felizes por muitos anos. Desde que eu consiga mantê-lo bem longe da cozinha_.'

O sorriso de Harry triplicou, já imaginando as muitas formas que poderia tirar proveito da fotografia do pequeno incidente da cozinha.

* * *

Comentários:

1) Enganei vocês, não é? Desculpem, mas eu precisei escrever isso. Para limpar um pouco a barra do loiro e ver se espanta esse clima angst, de traição e o pânico de chegar cedo em casa que está se instalando na PSF. kkkkkk

2) Qualquer semelhança com alguma fic anterior (no início), não é mera coincidência. A intenção era fazer uma brincadeira com as fics de traição que estamos lendo (incluindo a minha) na PSF. Espero que ninguém se sinta ofendido ou lesado. Não era essa a intenção. '

3) Quantos as flores, inicialmente, eram rosas vermelhas. No entanto, lírios são muito mais lindos. Como não sei nada sobre o assunto, pesquisei na net e descobri que o lírio é símbolo de casamento, doçura, inocência, majestade e pureza. Os brancos, especificamente, significam 'estar no paraíso'.

Eu mandei uma coruja para o tio Severus para confirmar a informação, mas só recebi uma resposta do Derrick dizendo que ele estava muito ocupado fazendo aplicações no Mr. Harris. ' (Lud, desculpe. Eu não resisti em fazer esse comentário.) Caso ele tenha algo a acrescentar/ corrigir, eu aviso.


End file.
